The present invention relates generally to an anti-tamper nut, and more particularly, to an anti-tamper nut that utilizes an angled surface and plurality of ribs to resist unauthorized removal.
Conventionally, fasteners have been used in a wide array of applications that permeate every type of industry. Many types of fasteners exist that include a threaded portion, such as a bolt, and a nut that threads thereround. The nut usually has a series of flattened faces adapted to engage with parallel inner sides or a channel of a mating wrench for rotatably securing and unsecuring the nut to the threaded member.
In many instances, it is desirable that unauthorized individuals are unable to remove the nut, and that only specified individuals have the ability for removal. Such instances are widely found in automotive component applications. To prevent auto theft and auto component theft, vehicle and vehicle component manufacturers many times design fasteners requiring a specific wrench, similar to a key, to remove the fastener. The wrench can then be provided to the vehicle owner, so that the vehicle owner can remove the fastener when required to change tires or other components on the vehicle. In some instances, the vehicle manufacturer retains the wrench to prohibit the vehicle owner from removing or tampering with the fastener, as improper adjustment of engine or other components can cause damage.
While this has served well to prevent unauthorized tampering, drawbacks exist. Specifically, unauthorized individuals have attempted to remove or adjust fasteners even when prohibited to do so by the owner or manufacturer. To accomplish this, unauthorized individuals sometimes use pipe wrenches, pliers, or other high force devices to grip the outer surface of the nut with sufficient pressure to generate friction and allow unfastening of the nut from the threaded member. As a result, components have been damaged due to improper adjustment of the fastener, or worse, stolen by an unauthorized individual. The present invention was developed in light of these and other drawbacks.
To address these and other drawbacks, the present invention provides a device for securing a first element to a second element that uses a nut. The nut has the large face disposed parallel to and opposite from a small face. The outer circumference of the large face is connected to the small face by an outer surface. The outer surface is tapered. A bore disposed through the center of the nut that has a plurality of threads for securing to a threaded member. A plurality of ridges extend from the large face to the small face along the outer surface at the same taper angle as the outer surface. As a result, the angled outer face makes it difficult for tools such as pliers, vice grips or pipe wrenches to be used by an unauthorized user for removing the nut.
In another aspect, a kit having component parts includes a nut having a tapered outer surface and a threaded bore, and a wrench adapted to engage the outer surface of the nut. In this way, only users possessing the wrench can attach or remove the nut from a thread member.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided comprising a first element attached to a second element. The threaded member extends from a face of the first element and through an aperture in the second element. The second element has a first face abutting the face of the first element and a second face disposed opposite the first face. A nut is threaded to the threaded member and clamps against the second face of the second element. The nut includes an angled outer surface and a threaded bore extending therethrough. As a result, the second element is clamped between the nut and the first element and the tapered outer surface of the nut prevents unauthorized users from adjusting or removing the nut on the threaded member.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.